


Powerful

by TheDarkestWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Referenced Torture, Verbal violence, also very vague, dark original female character, my first time writing anything, the POV is kind of confusing because I used ‘you’ even though it is about this specific character, very short story, you can leave constructive criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestWitch/pseuds/TheDarkestWitch
Summary: The daughter of Bellatrix LeStrange, bitten by a werewolf at age five and bullied ever since. Until you decide to take action.





	1. ‘Monster’

**Author's Note:**

> Please, keep in mind English isn’t my first language and this is my first time writing a fic.

You were always different.

So close to being the same, yet so far.

Of course, no matter how close to normal you were, they would always make it abundantly clear that you weren’t.

‘Ha ha, you’re not like us.’  
‘Ha ha, you’re different.’  
‘Ha ha, you’re tainted.’  
‘Ha ha, you’re broken.’

It started when you were only five years old. It was a traumatic experience, but they didn’t show any pity. Just disdain.

‘Ha ha, you’ve been bitten.’

They didn’t care you would never be the same as before.

‘Ha ha, you’ve been attacked.’

They never cared.

‘Ha ha, you’re a freak.’

They never could.

‘Ha ha, you’re a monster.’

Because they were right.


	2. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind English isn’t my first language and this is my first time writing anything!

They continued at Hogwarts, the same way they’d taunted you before.  
But now, you were all the perfect pureblood Slytherins.  
So it didn’t happen outside, no, outside you were a united front to protect each other from the other houses.

‘Slimy snake!’  
‘Cheater!’  
‘Death Eater!’

Slowly, accusations turned to curses.  
Outside, they were fairly harmless. 

‘Petrificus totalus!’  
‘Expelliarmus!’

Inside the common room, there was no mercy.

‘Incarcerous!’  
‘Confringo!’  
‘Sectumsempra!’

Still, they taunted you.

‘Ha ha, you’re sick!’  
‘Ha ha, your mother got locked up!’  
‘Ha ha, your mother is insane!’  
‘Ha ha, your mother was the most infamous Death Eaters and you’re weak!’

They made fun of your condition, as they always had.

‘Ha ha, you’re a filthy wolf!’  
‘Ha ha, you’re a mutt!’

Even though you joined them in their namecalling.

‘Ha ha, filthy Mudblood!’  
‘Blood traitor!’

After all, you’d all been raised the same way.  
You were all stuck up purebloods.  
You were all going to be Lords and Ladies of wealthy Houses.  
All the men were going to be politicians.  
All the women perfect, meek trophy wives.

Yet they didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind English isn’t my first language and this is my first time writing.

Today had been particularly rough.

You returned from the hospital wing after the full moon to find a common room full of laughter and curses, all aimed at you.

‘Imperio!’  
‘Flipendo!’

You ran as soon as you could.

They followed.

‘Come back, freak!’  
‘Your punishment isn’t over!’

They saw what they did to you as a punishment for existing.

-

You lost them on the fifth floor. You hid in the bathroom for hours, hoping they wouldn’t find you.

You looked at yourself in the mirror. Your reflection didn’t really shock you. After all, you’d looked worse before. 

And yet, as you stared into your own eyes, something in you snapped.

You suddenly felt... more powerful.  
Better.  
Stronger.

You realised you didn’t need the full moon to be a monster.  
It was in your blood even before you were infected.  
You came from a long line of powerful women who weren’t scared to make people hurt.

And it was time to make them proud.

It was time to do the one thing you had promised yourself you would never do.

It was time to punish them.

And as the simple spell that inflicted such intense pain on its target left your lips, you felt powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
